


The Dragon Lady

by ClashofShips



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, DOESNT FOLLOW SL, F/F, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Daenerys Targaryen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClashofShips/pseuds/ClashofShips
Summary: Daenerys knew Sansa didn’t like her from the moment she stepped foot in Winterfell, she didn’t mind, what she did in fact mind was the fact the girl decided to talk down on her. Sansa needed to know just who Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen was.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Daenerys Targaryen, Yara Greyjoy/Daenerys Targaryen (Mentioned)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	The Dragon Lady

**Author's Note:**

> I had this far far far away at the back of my mind but still it kept crying to come out, so...🤷🏾♀️

Title: The Dragon Lady

Summary: Daenerys knew Sansa didn’t like her from the moment she stepped foot in Winterfell, she didn’t mind, what she did in fact mind was the fact the girl decided to talk down on her. Sansa needed to know just who Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen was.

Warning: GP!Daenerys. AU! Doesn’t follow the storyline as most events are altered.

——

So this was Winterfell. The young queen thought as she looked around, people of Winterfell crowding around to welcome their king in the north back home, Daenerys chances a glance at Jon who had a tight smile against his lips as he waved at the cheering crowd before a loud roar erupted from the sky making everyone scream and try to duck, Daenerys looked up toward the sky and smiles as she watches her free babies fly in the sky before looking back down at fearful faces of the people of Winterfell and she wanted to roll her eyes. Her horse eventually carried her past the open doors inside the Stark home, she dismantled the horse with a quick move, petting the animal as a job well done.

“Your grace, welcome to Winterfell” Jon Snow spoke as he bowed in front of her. Her curious eyes takes a sweep of the place, she watched everyone that stood there look at her in wonder and hatred she could careless about before her eyes landed on top of the banister where a young woman poised herself against, beside her was a man that was whispering at her, they eyes meet and Dany watched as the girl tried intimidating her with her look which had Dany smirk.

“She doesn’t seem to like you” she heard Missandai, her trustee best friend bristled beside her and Dany smiles, eyes still locked on the young woman who she quickly guessed was Jon’s sister.

“Maybe we need to change that...” she responds cockily as Missandai shakes her head with an amuse smile.

——

Daenerys listened as Jon’s people and advisors make plan for battle against the dead, with lady Sansa who Dany had come to quickly learned her name once after they had all introduced themselves. 

“And what exactly are you meant to do?” Dany heard Sansa ask and as she come out from her thoughts she realised the younger woman was talking to her, if the raised of the red hair’s brow is any indication.

“I do have 3 dragons” shrugs the young queen as if that should have been obvious.

“And we’re just suppose to bow to you because of your dragons” continues Sansa, giving Dany a look as if she was talking to a mare commoner.

“Sansa, if it wasn’t for Dany- I mean her grace’s dragons I would have been dead” Jon was quick to butt in. Which didn’t ease his sister one bit seeing how he had basically called her by her name.

“I wasn’t aware you two were suddenly close” 

Daenerys just about has had enough of Sansa and opened her mouth to respond.

“Its true, she also saved me and my brother.” Yara of the Greyjoy house cuts in to Sansa’s annoyance. “We could really use her and her dragons” after she adds that she glanced at Daenerys and smiles, the blonde smiles back however as she turned she caught Sansa just as she rolled her eyes. 

‘Maybe the young woman needed a lesson or two about showing gratitude.’ Thought Daenerys as the rest of the court continue with their plan. Dany’s eyes however never strayed from Sansa. She was truly beautiful, she had to admit.

———

Dany had waiting for the right moment, the perfect time to comfort the lady of Winterfell however the perfect time didn’t seem to come as the young woman was constantly surrounded by all these northern lords so when a small window finally opened she took it.

“Make sure nobody disturbs us” she told Yara who she had asked to accompany her to Sansa’s tent and the Greyjoy nods, once Daenerys steps in she quickly stood guard. 

Inside the young queen walked in just as Sansa and one of her northern people were finishing talking about whatever it is the young woman seemed so secretly about, even now as she finally noticed Dany’s presence she quickly stopped herself mid sentence and Dany rolls her eyes, she could careless about what the girl was planning.

“Lady Sansa, I was hoping I could speak to you...alone” she adds chancing a glance at the elderly man with Sansa, he looked at Dany then at Sansa and Daenerys should be insulted that her dismissing him did nothing to him, he still needed confirmation from Sansa, once the red haired gives him a nod he swiftly bows to her then walks up to where Daenerys stood, he bowed to her before going off on his way.

Dany watched as he disappeared outside and watched as Yara’s shadow befell the entry of the tent once more.

“You wanted to talk, speak.” She heard Sansa command, standing beside the long table. 

The young queen grins before looking at Sansa. 

“You don’t like me very much, do you” 

“I do not know you for me to pass judgments.” Restores Sansa watching Dany as she moves slowly around the place.

“Yet, it seems everything about me irritates you, why is that lady Sansa” she was now beside the chair which was occupied by the maester not long ago.

“What does it matter if I like you or not your grace, surely having my brother bend the knee to you is enough insurance you need over my people” Sansa shrugs, her poster disinterested.

Dany chuckles, “do you think I’m here to take your people?” She asks as Sansa shrugs not saying anything, Dany sighs before regarding Sansa “lady Sansa if I have left the safest place I could be right now with what is coming is not to take away your people but to save them”

“Same them? Was that before or after you took my brother to your bed chambers?” At Sansa’s words, Dany let’s out a bellied laugh.

“Be careful lady Sansa, you’re starting to sound jealous” she smirks, biting her lips.

Sansa rolls her eyes in irritation “if we’re done here, I have other matters to deal with, excuse me-“ as she made to pass her, the young queen quickly grasps her by the elbow and turns her around.

“We will be done when I said so, understood?”

“Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are? This is MY home, MY people, I dare you come here and-“ she didn’t even finish her sentence as she felt herself being turned around, shoved against the table, pressing her down before she had time to complain she felt her dress being lift up to expose her backside. “What-“ 

*SMACK* 

The red haired jolted outward as she felt the stink against her covered flesh. 

“No lady Sansa, I don’t think you realise just who I am....”

*SMACK*

“Jesus!” Cried Sansa as she felt Daenerys now standing behind her. Sansa couldn’t help but notice just amazing those smacks felt so she pushed her her ass out more.

Dany smirks once she realised what the young woman was doing and obliged by landing three smacks against Sansa’s covered ass, she heard the girl whimper which sent shock waves down her belly, to her groins making her hard against her clothes. Dany breathes deeply before slowly dragging Sansa’s undergarment down her legs, she licks her lips as she saw the red marks from her slaps painting Sansa ass cheeks and began massaging the sensitive skin. Sansa hiss and whimper at the mixture of pain and pleasure.

Once she massages her ass cheeks for a while Dany slowly bends down and kisses each flesh before standing up.

“This” *smack* “ass” *smack* “belongs to me” more smacks followed.

“Fuck!” Sansa pants as she felt herself growing wet. Dany let’s go of the girl, stepping back a little before getting ride of some of her clothing before stepping back in, the tent on her clothes growing stiffer so she moved back behind Sansa, pressing her bulge against Sansa’s bare ass. 

Sansa gasps feeling the unmistakable bulge against her ass cheeks and presses her ass out more in hope of getting some sort of friction.

“Tut-tut, naughty, naughty...” taunts Dany stepping away from Sansa only for the girl to cry out in frustration. Dany grabs her by the hair tilting her head to look at her “you want me to fuck you? You gotta earn it whore!” She shoves her face back against the table, just barely missing the impact and she chuckles, pulling down her trousers, down her legs along with her undergarment to free her cock, once free she breathes out a little easy. 

“Turn around whore” she groans as her hand wraps around the base.

Sansa quickly oblige and turned around, her breath coming in shorts as her eyes landed on Dany’s hand around her hard cock as she strokes it slowly. Sansa licks her lips, clamping down her tights as she felt herself get even wetter. Her mouth wobbles, hands trembled wanting to touch Daenerys, the blonde noticing and smirks.

“Beg for it whore, maybe I’ll let you suck my cock then!” She commands making Sansa shiver as she felt a chill ran down her body at Dany’s words.

“Please your grace...let me suck your cock” she pants, hands moving around her body, trying to grasps at anything she can. Dany smirks then gestures for her to come forward, once Sansa came closer the blonde grabbed her at the back of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. The kiss was all teeth and hungry as they tried devouring each other with Dany taking victory and shoving her tongue down Sansa’s throat. The young woman moans as Dany’s hot tongue collided with hers, as they kissed, breathing became an issue, forcing them apart.

“On your knees.” Dany commands and Sansa was quick to oblige. Daenerys stops her strokes, moved the head of her cock against Sansa’s lips, parting it open and just running it slowly against pouty lips, leaving trail of her essence behind which Sansa wasted no time to poke her tongue out and lick it.

“What a filthy whore” moans Dany as the bulbous head of her cock preyed inside Sansa’s mouth until she was fully in, gasping in pressure as the head touched the back of the girl’s throat and applaud her non-gag reflex. As she sheathed inside Sansa’s mouth, Dany’s eyes closed in anticipation and pleasure, once the young woman began working her mouth around her meat the young queen was gone. Of the many people who have sucked her cock, one being recent with the Greyjoy sister, Dany has never experienced such feelings. Sansa’s mouth was warm, slippery and heaven. She listened as Sansa slobbered around her cock, taking her whole in before pulling back so only the tip was left in before suckling on it.

Daenerys breathing picked up, taking a handful of Sansa’s hair and holding onto it. Sansa removes the shaft from her mouth then began kissing slowly the length, licking from the two ball-sacs and tip before taking the sensitive head inside her mouth. Before she felt the young queen pull hard against her hair as her body trembled before cuming inside Sansa’s mouth. The red haired taking in every drop to the point she was licking the cock clean.

Finally feeling a little calmer, Dany reaches down and pulls Sansa up before the girl could protest she met Dany’s lips, moaning as Dany’s taste mixed with their saliva, the kiss grew deeper and deeper, the young queen reaching out and ripping off Sansa dress in the front, her breasts instantly spilling out, wasting more time Dany’s mouth instantly wrapped around one nipple and began suckling. Sansa moans stumbling back until her ass hit the table and she sat on it, wrapped Dany around her as the blonde continues devouring her breasts, Sansa’s hand trailing down until it grasps around Dany’s cock which had started harden once more.

The blonde moans around Sansa’s nipples, pulling away, and connecting their lips together, Sansa moans around Daenerys mouth as the young queen took prison of her nipple between her fingers, twiddling with them making Sansa wither against her increasing the strokes of her hand against her cock.

“I want you to fuck me like a commoner whore” gasps Sansa once the kiss was broken. Daenerys chokes, god what was this young woman doing to her? She was an alpha she did not take command, she gave command but she couldn’t help but obey when it came to lady Sansa. With a quick kiss, Dany moved along Sansa’s body, kissing every exposed skin, as she reached her breasts she paid a little more attention. Sucking and biting as Sansa moans in pleasure, throwing her head back and eyes shut. Dany passed the valley of her breasts, kissed down to her abdomen, kissing her thighs then her inner thighs all this driving Sansa crazy as the girl blindly reaches for Dany’s warm mouth but the blonde wasn’t having it so she pressed down on her.

“Careful lady Sansa, if you displease me I will leave you here, high and un-fucked” she strokes at Sansa’s clit with the tip of her tongue making the girl whimper “is that what you want?” Sansa quickly shook her head at the question, words tangled around her tongue. Dany gently flicks her sex making Sansa cry out loudly, hips thrusting out “use your word lady Sansa” smirks Dany.

“N-no” she trembles just as Daenerys finally had mercy on her and presses her tongue hard against her sex. Sansa’s legs came to bend to the knees as Dany buries her face between her thighs and payed attention to her sex. Moving her tongue around the nervous buds while two of her fingers pumped in and out the warm hole, Sansa’s juices making it easy to move. The squelching sound of Sansa’s juices and the girl’s moans and cries the only sound around the tent as Daenerys absentmindedly gave her the best mind blowing orgasms she had never experienced. 

“Your Grace, please...I can’t-“ pants Sansa not even able to calm down from the first orgasm as she felt Dany insert another finger and pick up the speed, she was now leaning over Sansa as she moved in and out, one of her hand supporting her so she doesn’t crash the other girl. 

“You want to be treated like a commoner whore, you will be treated like one” grunts Dany, her fingers curling inside Sansa to bring her into another release that the girl was literally trembling under Daenerys. Her juices oozing out as her pussy clenched. Dany moves away from top of her coming to stand by the edge of the table and then buries her face between Sansa’s legs once more. Although crying she’s had enough the red haired couldn’t help as her body seemed to answer to Dany straight away, welcome her tongue against her sex, she wrapped her tights around Dany’s head as she cried loudly, the thought that someone could pass by and heard flew right out of her head, the only thing she was concern about was Dany’s magical tongue working on her pussy. 

“I want you my queen, please...make me yours” she moans, her breathing come out in short pants. At her words Daenerys growls, feeling her cock throb painfully and she moved from the girl’s pussy, she helps Sansa sit up then off the table before turning her around and bending her back against the table, Sansa’s ass sticking out welcoming the slap that came a few seconds later, hissing.

Dany took her cock, stroking it a few times before running the tip from Sansa’s backside, down between her ass, just pushing territory a little by pressing the head inside her butthole then pulling away and finally travelling to Sansa’s warm centre, she rubbed the tip against Sansa’s pussy lips for a while just collecting moisturiser before pushing in slowly. 

Sansa gasps, mouth agape as she felt Dany enter her, her girth ripping her apart for the first time she realised just how big the young queen was until she she felt Dany’s cock nicely sheathed inside her, making her stomach tingle in pleasure. Daenerys waiting and watched for Sansa’s ok before she can move, she wasn’t cruel after all. As the ok came Dany cheered before it was starting to become hard to not just fuck Sansa so she was grateful the young woman told her to move so Dany moved.

Sansa gasps/moan holding onto the table so she doesn’t fall over the edge so quickly. 

“Dany” breathed Sansa, shaky and uneven.

“That!” *thrust* “your highness to you” *thrust, thrust* “lady Sansa” more thrusting before slowly her movements drops into painfully slow but deep strokes which had Sansa letting out silence scream as Dany hits a particular sensitive spot and once she realised that Daenerys began hitting the same spot over and over to the point that Sansa was passing out and waking up each time.

Dany smirks, pulling the girl up while pulling her cock out, Sansa complains as Dany’s cock dripped of their combined juices, the young queen quickly moved them on the chair that Sansa sat earlier, with Dany sitting down and encouraging Sansa to sit on her, turning so she was facing the blonde, Sansa slowly sunk her pussy onto Dany’s cock, moaning at this new position until she took the whole length in and began moving against Dany. The blonde reaches out playing with Sansa’s bouncing breasts. The red haired cries out as each bounce carried her closer to release 

“Oh your grace I’m so close!” She moans bouncing up and down, rotating her hips around until she felt herself clench then cum. Dany bits her lips feeling herself close so she stood up with the young woman wrapped around her and laying her on the table, Sansa’s legs wrapped securely around Dany as the blonde leaned over her and absentmindedly thrusts in ans out in top speed which quickly brought Sana tumbling over and this time taking Dany with her. The blonde gasps as she felt her cock constricted before spilling inside Sansa. Dany stayed riding out their orgasm until the last drop of hers was emptied inside Sansa and she pulled out, listening as Sansa moaned at the loss of contact making her chuckle.

“My cock loves you lady Sansa” Dany smirks as she watch her meat twitches as Sansa’s sex clenched, she moved a finger against the sensitive bud, massaging it gently electing a moan from the red haired. 

“And my cunt loves your cock your grace” Sansa moans as Dany continues massaging her clit, getting her hot and bothered again. Sansa didn’t think she had any more energy left in her, sitting up she watched as Dany still quietly fingered her so she spreads her legs for before entrance.

“My asshole hasn’t been filled” she says biting her lips as Dany’s cock sprang to life. They looked at each other deep in their eyes and with no words Sana moves herself flat against the table, legs up in the air before coming to rest on Dany who then moved closer and used her cock to tease Sansa’s puckered hole a few times before collecting Sansa’s juices, making the shaft wet enough and slowly eased inside Sansa’s eager hole that opened instantly choking in Dany’s cock, Daenerys moaned at the tightness of Sansa’s hole while the young woman moans at the size of Dany’s length then suddenly...the two looked toward the door as two voice burst in.

“Im sorry your grace I tried stopping her“ Yara quivers knowing she felt Dany’s instructions. At the same time the other voice said.

“What the fuck!” Daenerys watched the shocked face of Lady Sansa’s younger sister Arya who had just walked in on her sister about to get her asshole fucked.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay safe, stay in and wash your hands 🙅🏾♀️


End file.
